Culpa
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: ."Mal está morta", era o que todos sempre o lembravam, como se ele não soubesse que aquilo nunca iria mudar.


**Beta-reader:** Kotsuki-chan**  
Fandom: **A Origem  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **A Origem e suas personagens pertencem a Christopher Nolan. Eu as uso apenas para me divertir, logo a fanfic não possue fins lucrativos.  
**Sinopse:** _Mal está morta_, era o que todos sempre o lembravam, como se ele não soubesse que aquilo nunca iria mudar.

* * *

**CULPA  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Ninguém entenderia mesmo se tentasse explicar da forma mais simples possível. Certa vez, sentindo-se sufocado pelo segredo, Dom ficou a uma palavra de contar sobre seus demônios a Arthur, mas assim que se deparou com o olhar indagador e a postura inquisidora do apontador, desistiu. Não estava preparado para ser repelido e isso seria o que seu amigo certamente faria. E com toda a razão.

Cobb não sonhava mais e mal conseguia dormir sem ser induzido ao ato. Um preço pequeno por todo o estrago que havia feito. James não entendia que a mãe jamais voltaria e, toda vez que ele lhe perguntava sobre o paradeiro dela, Cobb sentia que em suas costas a culpa pesava mais e que um dia alguém descobriria tudo e seria tarde demais. De novo. Então perderia as únicas pessoas que lhe restaram e ele mereceria seu fim, fosse ele qual fosse.

Havia quebrado Mal tal como uma cobra esmaga sua vítima; sem aviso, aos poucos e sob seu olhar atento. Talvez fosse a esperança de que ela percebesse a atrocidade que o próprio marido havia lhe feito que tivesse dado a Dom a frieza necessária para aguardar a catástrofe. Pois, apesar de não poder calcular as proporções, ele sabia que haveria uma, embora tivesse preferido observar sua cobaia particular sem interferir.

A vivacidade de Mal foi se exaurindo a cada página que ela virava para embasar sua teoria: que somente dormindo as pessoas estavam vivendo de verdade. E se no início Cobb ria e fazia graça de suas linhas de raciocínio, em pouco tempo passou a ficar irritadiço e a confrontá-la sempre mais quando ela insistia no tópico. A paranóia que havia plantado na esposa acabou por gerar frutos nele, e flagrou-se inúmeras vezes pesquisando tudo o que pudesse demovê-la de acreditar naquela tese absurda.

A mulher chorou - pela primeira vez desde o casamento - quando acordou após colocarem suas próprias cabeças nos trilhos de um trem. Disse que a brutalidade daquele fim havia a deixado doente. Uma óbvia mentira que Dom preferiu ignorar simplesmente por ser a coisa mais fácil a se fazer.

Os dias que se sucederam àquele foram estranhos. Mal agiu de forma dedicada aos filhos e não houve discussões sob quaisquer assuntos cujas opiniões fossem divergentes sob o teto dos Cobb. Havia um mar de melancolia em seus olhos que ela procurava disfarçar como podia. O que Dom pensou ser um esforço era, na verdade, puro cinismo. Se não tivesse certeza de que Mal o amava e de que era ele o causador de tamanha tristeza, Dom poderia confundi-la com uma mulher infiel interessada apenas na herança que receberia após dar cabo do marido.

E então veio o aniversário deles. Os filhos ajudaram a escolher o presente da mãe antes de partirem para a casa da avó. Um dia maravilhoso que terminou com a mulher que Cobb amava rejeitando os próprios filhos, a própria realidade e a si mesma ao pular da janela, ainda que ele tivesse implorado para que ela não o fizesse.

Às vezes, Dom pensava que deveria ter pulado junto com ela. Outras, que deveria ter dito a verdade quando ainda havia tempo. Porém, na maior do tempo, ele tinha a certeza que havia sido o homem mais covarde do mundo por não pular em seguida, quando sabia que a culpa pela loucura dela havia sido somente dele.

Como poderia contar à sua família sobre a monstruosidade que havia cometido? Como seus filhos poderiam acreditar nele toda vez que lhes dissesse que os ama, se soubessem o que havia feito? _Mal está morta_, era do que todos sempre o lembravam, como se ele não soubesse que aquilo nunca iria mudar.

Por isso, como um fugitivo da verdade, afogava-se nas memórias - o único lugar onde ainda podia continuar a viver ao lado dela, olhar seus filhos brincando sem sentir remorso e fingir que a cabeça que colocava no travesseiro era a cabeça de um homem de caráter inquestionável. O homem que havia deixado de ser quando os órgãos de sua esposa estouraram sobre o teto de um carro.

* * *

_22 de agosto de 2010_


End file.
